Only A Decade
by PokeGablias
Summary: Matsuda finds himself crazy for one girl...Sayu Yagami. There's ten years between them and Sayu's getting married to a successful businessman and Matsuda is running out of time to tell her. Strongly one sided MatsudaxSayu.
1. Romantic Thoughts

Matsuda never thought that time would come...that time when he fell in love. But Sayu...she was ten years younger than him. She was still in college. He was a detective but he couldn't keep his feelings to himself.

Now the worst news hit him. When Sachiko ran into the office, crying, "Sayu's getting married!" Matsuda felt as if a bomb had hit him and, in a sense, it had. He was invited to the wedding and would see the woman he loved get married to another man...worst of all that Kenji.

Kenji was an intelligent businessman, the vice president of the new Yotsuba group. He had known that he and Sayu had been dating for a year now, just after Light had died, but Matsuda always told himself that one day one of them would end it; be it Kenji or Sayu. But now it looked as though that would never happen. He would lose the one girl he loved.

Kenji had picked on Matsuda, despite that he was eight years younger. Just because he was rich and successful and happened to own a villa in the south of Spain...all Matsuda had was a one floor apartment which looked over the rough suburb of Tokyo. Hardly romantic, was it? And there was something even worse. He was born over a decade before Sayu. Maybe Sayu just thought he was boring, being a detective and all.

Then, the final nail in the coffin. All those years ago, whilst the Deputy Director and Light were alive.

"_There's no way I'm letting Sayu marry a cop." _

"_Yeah, no way in hell." _

Those two quotes had rung around in Matsuda's mind all along. Why couldn't he be younger and not be a detective? He could be with Sayu. Her words still gave him hope.

"_If you were a little younger, I might have considered going out with you sometime." _

A little younger...there was still a month until the wedding...Matsuda could handle that.


	2. The Things Matsuda Does For Love

Matsuda sat in his BMW. It was a new model, bought the day before. In fact, he had actually bought it not because he liked it. His old Ford did fine for him but if Sayu saw him with such a modern car, maybe it could boost his chances. He'd also styled his hair which cut a few years of the look of his age. Matsuda now looked only seven years older than Sayu and he felt hope burning inside him. He just hoped Sayu would finish modelling and walk home, instead of going with Kenji, which she was likely to do. He didn't see Kenji's black and shiny Ferrari and so Matsuda grinned to himself. Just ten more minutes until Sayu was set to finish.

Around five more minutes, Matsuda noticed Sayu walking with her expensive handbag and furry coat, both bought by Kenji. He may have had money but Matsuda knew he loved Sayu more than he did...at least he thought he did. He revved up his car and drove alongside Sayu, quickly sliding some sunglasses on. He rolled down the windows.

"Hey, Sayu. Need a ride?" asked Matsuda, confidently. _Come on, Touta. If she just gets inside with you... _

"Nice new car, Matsuda." laughed Sayu. "Cost much?"

"About three million yen." replied Matsuda. _Close...so close. _

"Nice. Well, I don't really need a ride just yet..." Sayu paused. "Hey, you've done your hair too."

"Yeah. It cost quite a bit as well."

"Wow. You look cuter. I'm sure you've got girls swarming all over you." Sayu smiled. _Does that include you? _

"Come on. I'll get you home twice as quicker." Matsuda insisted.

"Alright. Just a spin." Sayu responded. She opened the passenger door and sat in the passenger seat, moving around to warm up.

"You've had the air conditioning on." pointed out Sayu.

"Yeah. It's quite nice. Cost me a bit extra to get it put in though." Matsuda said. He revved the car up and took off his sunglasses.

"I never thought of you as the daring type." Sayu laughed. _Neither did I. I must be crazy. _

Matsuda slid in a CD and a blast of heavy metal music came on. Matsuda began to head bang.

"Matsuda...are you drunk?" Sayu questioned. Matsuda shook his head.

"No. I just like Slipknot." Matsuda replied. Sayu sighed.

"I prefer classical." she muttured. Matsuda instantly took this into account and took out the CD.

"I'm also into all kinds of music. I especially like Mozart." responded Matsuda. Sayu smiled at him and nodded.

"His songs are really romantic and magical. What's your favourite?" Sayu asked. Matsuda hesitated. _Think, Touta. Remember those music lessons you never paid attention to. _

"Well, um...I guess...Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Matsuda grinned. Sayu laughed loudly.

"Very original." she giggled. Matsuda nodded.

"I love the lyrics. _Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. High above the world so high. Like a crystal in the sky._"

"I thought it was up above the world so high...and wasn't it like a _diamond _in the sky?" Sayu asked. Matsuda laughed.

"Yeah. I was just...testing you." he replied. Sayu then pointed out the window.

"Oh, we're here." she said. Matsuda, very reluctantly, parked the car and Sayu got out.

"Thanks for the ride, Matsu!" she called out.

"You're welcome...look, Sayu...would you, if you don't think I'm too old..." Matsuda scratched his head furiously. He had developed a sudden itch. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Sayu hesitated but then smiled sweetly.

"It's always nice to go out with a friend. How about tomorrow night?"

"That'd be great!" Matsuda exclaimed, jumping up. He banged his head against the ceiling of his car but laughed. Sayu giggled too.

"Bye, Matsuda."

"Bye, Sayu." Matsuda replied. As Sayu shut the door, Matsuda sighed happily and then gained a grin. _Plan has been put into action. _


	3. Sister's Words and Unpleasant Dinner

"Look, Touta. That's just a bit...over the top. Girls may have liked that in the seventies, but you'll never get anywhere with that kind of outfit." Matsuda's little sister, Sakura giggled. She was two years younger than him and was currently helping him choose his outfit for his date with Sayu. Matsuda was currently standing outside the dressing room with a leather jacket and denim flares, as well as red trainers.

"Isn't this hip?" Matsuda asked.

"No way. Girls go for the more casual boys. I think you'll get laughed it if you go in there like that." Sakura said and she picked out a tuxedo. "Where are you going?"

"Ben's." Matsuda smiled proudly.

"Very smart." Sakura gestured to the tuxedo and a pair of shiny trousers. "Try these."

Suddenly the door opened and Sayu huddled in, her mother behind her. Sakura made a teasing whistling noise as Matsuda blushed.

"Hi, Matsu." greeted Sayu. "Listen, I've got to ask you a favour."

"Sure." Matsuda replied eagerly.

"Would it be all right if Kenji came with us?" Sayu sighed. "I know it's not ideal but his promotion dinner was scheduled to another day and now..." Matsuda's heart sank. His face went pale and his smile turned into a frown. Instantly, Matsuda's happiness had drained away and he'd been filled up by sorrow and pity; for himself.

"Yeah. That'd be...okay." Matsuda said weakly.

"Oh, thank you, Matsu." Sayu smiled and threw her arms around Matsuda. "You and Kenji can get to know eachother more."

"Okay, Sayu. You've got to pick a dress for your hen night." Sachiko said. Sayu nodded and waved to Matsuda. "Bye, Matsu."

As the two huddled over to the dressed, Sakura frowned.

"Hen night?" Sakura asked angrily. "You're telling me she's getting married?"

"Well, I thought you already knew." Matsuda replied, defending himself. Sakura burst with anger, her eyes turning fierce.

"That's making her cheat. You can't do that!" Sakura growled. "I feel sorry for the grome. Kenji, was it? He'll be devastated if he thinks Sayu's cheating on him."

"I hate him. He's always so horrible to me." Matsuda mumbled. He rushed to the counter with the clothes.

"Don't walk away from me, Touta! You can't make Sayu cheat on her husband to be, no matter how much you hate the guy."

"But I love Sayu, Sakura." Matsuda responded defensively, whilst making sure his voice was quieter. "With all my heart. I've loved her longer than she met Kenji."

"If she's getting married, then you've got to let her go. She's found the boy she wants to be with and you have to face it that it isn't you."

Matsuda gave her an angry glare, thanked the woman serving him and walked outside to his BMW. He slipped into the driver's seat and Sakura sat in the passenger seat.

"Take me home." Sakura ordered.

"Why are you picking on me?" whimpered Matsuda. "Sayu's already bringing little old Kenji with her tomorrow so I don't need you telling me who I can and can't date."

"Is she aware it's a date?" Sakura spat. Matsuda sighed and shook his head. "Then you're not only lying to her, who thinks of you as a friend but you're lying to yourself."

* * *

Matsuda thought long and hard about Sakura's comments the following day but shrugged the slither of guilt he had off his back. They weren't married yet. Sayu would thank Matsuda later for what he was doing. He was stopping her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

He pulled up in the spacious car park and could see the shadow of Kenji's Ferrari on the other side. Matsuda grunted at the view of it. They were already here.

He got out of his BMW and compared the cars. From his view, it totally looked like Kenji had the richer and better life. Matsuda would almost be broke if he paid for this meal but he had been prepared for it. Aiwaza, strangely enough, had given him a month's advance, so he'd be able to live on own brand food now as well as paying for the meal. He moved his fringe to the side and checked his suit in his wing mirror. Ben's. The most expensive and most posh restaurant Matsuda had ever known. Here's where he'd win Sayu's heart.

Matsuda entered and instantly saw a load of rich customers. The bar at the end was filled with drunken but obviously "loaded" people as the other side was filled with people enjoying just a drink of wine or a beautiful night out. Matsuda spotted Sayu and Kenji. He growled as he saw Kenji's emerald hair trailing down to his back and his beaming hazel eyes. He was wearing a very expensive suit and they were already eating a starter; olives and oysters.

Matsuda walked over to their table and sat down next to Kenji.

"Hey, Matsu. We already ordered for you." Sayu said, gesturing to the plate of oysters. "It's French cuisine."

"Thanks." Matsuda replied. "Aren't you having any?"

"Me and Sayu...we're not really fans of smelly food. Or as the French say _savoureux huîtres_." Kenji grinned at his comment that obviously hurt Matsuda. Matsuda frowned and stabbed at the oysters with his fork.

"You're not meant to eat the shell you connard!" laughed Kenji. Sayu giggled too and Matsuda felt humiliated; it hadn't even been five minutes.

"So, Kenji, how's work coming along?" Matsuda asked. _At least I'm being civilized. _

"Sayu 、一体何が彼を招待考えているか？" Kenji babbled. Matsuda glared at this.

"彼は、最愛の私を招待した。私はイエスやすいようにした." Sayu replied. Matsuda raised an eyebrow.

"I understand Japanese, you know." Matsuda said to them.

"I know. Why do think I said it?" Kenji blurted out. He burst out laughing. Matsuda growled angrily and ate his food slowly.

The evening continued miserably. Matsuda had to watch Kenji and Sayu feed eachother food, kiss, huddle up, and talk about the wedding, their honeymoon, all of it. Matsuda was happy when Kenji asked for the bill. As he paid the expensive amount, he whispered something to Sayu. She nodded and Kenji and Matsuda were left.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine." grumbled Matsuda.

"Listen, I know you like Sayu. You always have. It's way too obvious." Kenji slammed his thick fist on the table. "But she'll be my wife. My wife. If I get it my way, which I normally do, she'll never see you again. So just be prepared for that. You were a friend of her dead brother's but I don't care about that."

Then he took Matsuda by surprise and took out a Swiss pen knife and held it up to Matsuda's neck.

"I love her. I'd die for her. I'd kill for her. If you even try to take her away from me, I'll kill you. I don't care how but I'll kill you and cover it up. It'll look like an accident." Kenji got up and grinned. "Nice seeing you Matsuda. I enjoyed it."

Matsuda was shocked and surprised. Kenji…would he really kill him? Matsuda, though his brain told him to ignore the threat, didn't doubt Kenji's words. He slumped in his seat, waiting until he knew Kenji and Sayu would leave. He didn't want to see Kenji again but he was determined to get Sayu. He hated Kenji with his life. Matsuda thought he was crazy but the thought crossed his mind. _I'll stop him marrying Sayu. Even if it kills me. _

_

* * *

_Kenji's threatening Matsuda. Scary. I have to say this threat is a big part in the ending.

Prepare for a frenzy of updates but please review. I love getting reviews, even if they are bad.


	4. Ken Jarrod

"Matsuda, what's the matter?" asked Aiwaza. Matsuda was slumped at his desk, with an unfilled report in front of him. "You haven't even filled in the drugs report yet."

"I'm on to it..." groaned Matsuda, rubbing his forehead.

"What's the problem? You've never been like this before." Aiwaza questioned.

"It's just...Sayu's getting married to a monster."

"That again? Man, you're as stupid as I thought. You can't change her feelings and, in my opinion, Kenji's a pretty cool guy."

"A pretty cool guy?!" Matsuda yelled, standing up and grabbing Aiwaza's collar. "He threatened me with a knife, he threatened to kill me and you say that he's a pretty cool guy!" Matsuda let go of Aiwaza and stormed out, not even allowing Aiwaza to call for him.

Matsuda decided it was time. With only a week until the wedding, he had one hundred and sixty-eight hours to finish Kenji once and for all. He got into his BMW just as Mogi and Aiwaza ran up to his car.

"Matsuda, what the heck are you doing?" Mogi cried out.

"Get back in the office now!" roared Aiwaza. Matsuda shook his head. He felt tears pushing to flood out of his eyes yet Matsuda had cried too many times. He refused them.

"Even if you don't believe me, you can't stop me." Matsuda slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "I quit!" He reversed, almost causing Aiwaza to trip and sped out of the office car park. He clenched his fists as he swerved around corners.

Suddenly, he screeched to a stop outside the Yagami household, which he had visited many times. He ran out and burst through the door.

"Sachiko, where is Sayu?" Matsuda called out. Sachiko came running down with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, she's just at the wedding practice." Sachiko glanced at her watch. "Say, she is half an hour late."

"Shit." Matsuda gasped and ran out.

"Matsu, is she in trouble?" Sachiko asked as Matsuda got in his car.

"It's Kenji." Matsuda replied instantly and he sped off towards the nearby church. As he skidded around the corner, he saw the door was been blocked with wood. Matsuda cried out as he rushed to it and began to kick it, hoping that somehow it would collapse. It didn't. Matsuda began to cry in despair. Why the heck did Kenji have to be a criminal?

Matsuda saw his only way of getting in. The window. He jumped through in, crying out when shards of glass hit him and then looked around, realising what Kenji had done. Thick black smoke covered the floor and quickly Matsuda realised this was an arson attempt. He wheezed, already affected by the coming nightmare. He saw flickers of light and crawled towards it, only to find a huge, massive fire, wood burning inside it. Its orange and red flames were like mass murder weapons, tearing through everything and everyone. Matsuda was just thankful that the floor was stone; it wouldn't allow the fire to pass so quickly.

"Is anyone here?" coughed Matsuda. He heard a whimper of a reply and ran towards where the sound came. He soon recognised it as Sayu Yagami's voice.

"Sayu!" Matsuda called. He then saw her charred body, under a beam of wood. Matsuda crouched down, attempting to push the beam. He couldn't. Matsuda was almost certain Kenji had done this, though he had no proof. Matsuda kicked the beam and it budged. Matsuda almost laughed with happiness as he prised out Sayu's body. He picked her up and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll save you."

Matsuda flipped out his phone and dialled the emergency services. He furiously asked for the fire service. Then, his arm was grabbed. The force holding him was strong, and almost made him drop Sayu. Matsuda couldn't resist and was pulled into a small room, where the smoke had not affected it. Matsuda heard a torch flicked on and he rested Sayu's body on the pillows provided. Then he looked up. The person in front of him he did not recognise. Then, he saw that under the char that it was a woman.

"Who are you?" whispered Matsuda.

"I'm a CIA agent. Bethany Fallow. There's a well known criminal around here. His real name is Ken Jarrod. He's a Canadian serial killer."

"Ken Jarrod?"

"Yes." Bethany nodded and Matsuda could see long, blonde hair trailing behind her head.

"What does he look like?"

"He's a man of many disguises and, of course, many names. In Canada, he wears a black wig. He's known as The Nightmare there. The CIA had a lead...apparently he'd come to Japan as a well-known businessman."

"Ken Jarrod..." Matsuda suddenly pieced it all together. Kenji sounded like Ken and Kenji was a well-known businessman. "I know him!"

"I believe he started this fire. Did he try to kill the girl?"

"Well, he's actually the fiancé of this girl..." Matsuda replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe she found out too much..." Bethany replied and grinned. Matsuda recognised the grin. It was an evil one, seen only by his once before. Kenji. Suddenly, the woman tore off her hair, revealing a long green lock of hair trailing down. Matsuda gasped. Bethany had never existed. It was, in fact, Kenji.

"Kenji! I mean Ken Jarrod!" Matsuda roared at him. He launched up, attempting to grab at Kenji's throat. Kenji just laughed, knocking Matsuda onto the floor.

"Oh, little Touta couldn't resist, could you?" Ken laughed, taking a pistol out of his pocket and pointing it at Matsuda on the ground.

"It's true. Sayu found out who I was. If I hadn't bundled her into a car and got here, I might have been arrested. I had no intention of killing her or killing you."

"What?" Matsuda asked.

"I just wanted to show her what I'd do if she told anyone. Since, you've decided to interfere; I might have to shoot both of you."

"Kenji..." a whimpered voice said. Both boys looked at Sayu, whose eyes were slightly open.

"What is it?" growled Ken.

"You are evil..." Sayu spat. Ken then pointed the gun at her.

"It's over, little Sayu. Until death due us part." Ken cackled evilly and put his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

* * *

Ooooh. Cliffhanger.

I like to be cruel :D Don't worry, I'm already working on the final chapter where something happens...


End file.
